Generally described, electronic messaging platforms, such as Microsoft Corporation's Exchange messaging platform, can provide a mechanism to capture copies of electronic messages, such as electronic mail or email, generated or delivered to the electronic mail messaging platform. Typically, a server or servers in the messaging platform that maintains the rules governing the creation and delivery of the captured copies, which may be referred to as journal receipts or journaling messages. Journal rules contain a few properties, such as the delivery address and the scope of messages to determine which journal receipts should be generated.
Journal receipts are delivered to dedicated journaling destination, such as one or more mailboxes in the messaging platform, for storage and review. Organizations will architect the journaling infrastructure to accommodate the volume of email traffic that will be generated; higher volumes of email traffic will require more mailboxes and servers to process the journal stream. Many organizations will have multiple journal mailboxes. However, multi journal mailbox architectures introduce complexity and data duplication, leading to increased IT expenditures to manage and control electronic mail. For example, if end users that send email to each other are subject to journal rules, but journal to different journal mailboxes, then a separate journal receipt will be delivered to each journal mailbox, duplicating the journal receipt unnecessarily. This duplication manifests as increased message volume and storage consumption in the email system.